


The Rose Of London

by talkytalkyloki



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Angry Benedict Cumberbatch, Dominant Benedict Cumberbatch, F/M, Falling In Love, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Jealous Benedict Cumberbatch, Jealous Tom Hiddleston, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Sex, Villain Tom Hiddleston
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:54:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27434644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkytalkyloki/pseuds/talkytalkyloki
Summary: The A listers of London are no sweethearts when it comes to one young woman, Rose.Rose, the ex girlfriend of Tom Hiddleston has found herself in a whirlpool of London's most beautiful trio. Tom, Rose's ex boyfriend wants her back and will stop at nothing, Benedict, Rose's oldest friend wants her for himself, he will do anything to protect her to win her over and Eddie, Tom's best friend has harboured secret feelings for Rose since the first day he saw her with Tom.(Sorry I am just really bad at summaries.)
Relationships: Benedict Cumberbatch/Original Female Character(s), Tom Hiddleston/Eddie Redmayne/Original Female Character(s), Tom Hiddleston/Original Female Character(s), Tom Holland/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	1. The London Rose

The city of London was one of the busiest cities in the world, never sleeping, never stopping. Known for one of the biggest tourist hot spots, London also had many shops to dive in and out of but being an important city as it was London was home to a few A list actors.

Walking about the city on her own, Rose was trying to shelter from the beauty of the British weather by hiding out in a small, quaint cafe off Primrose Hill which to Rose was beautiful and a place she could relax and do some work on her laptop but something stopped her as she looked over at the woman behind the till who gave her the evil eyed stare before saying in front of everyone, 

“You really are a bitch, you broke his heart and fucked his best friend behind his back. You dirty whore.” 

It was no secret that Rose had dated one of Marvel fandom favorite actors, Tom Hiddleston who was a big hit amoung the female population of the Marvel fandom, their relationship had been all over the media, social media had such a wild time posting photographs of the two together while the paparazzi had fun making rumors and spreading gossip about them both which lead to them spliting up.  
Being the better person, Rose just walked out the cafe and sighed thinking of the artical that had been posted all over the papers about herself and Tom's best friend Benedict Cumberbatch saying they had been sleeping together behind Tom's back and the possibility of her being pregnant with his child which turned out to be a lie. 

“Dammit, Rose! You need to buck up and be strong with yourself. That tabloid rumour was a bunch of bullshit!” She cursed herself.

Walking back to the cafe with her hood up she decided to confront the woman behind the till and show how much people believe what the papers say, 

“I never broke his heart. Tom was a loyal man and if you want to believe the shit and lies that the papers give you then maybe you should take a look at yourself before you judge other people. I never slept with anyone else apart from Tom. Those pregnancy rumours where fake just like those eyelashes of yours that make you look like you’re in prison.” She snarled before hearing the people in the cafe cheer for her.

“You are nothing but a spoilt little bitch, yeah you might have all those men sniffing round you one seems to be sniffing more then most but do you think he would give you a second look if you weren’t an actress or a model? Do you think Tom would of done who by the way was a stupid fool for going out with a young girl.” The woman smirked at her. 

Rose looked at the woman and back handed her, making the woman scream and leaving a stinging mark on her face as the woman held her face screaming in pain.

“I made my way in my career and I am proud of where I am. Yeah I might have men sniffing round me doesn’t mean I slept with any of them, not like you do to pay for this cafe but no one knows about that am I right? So lets just say he probably would give me more of a second look then you. See ya!” Rose replied and jokingly blew the woman a kiss as she left the cafe and disappearing out in to the stromy weather.

Running back to her house in Primrose Hill, Rose laughed as she fell in the door while unlocking it, hanging her bag and coat up before going straight to the kitchen to make herself a cup of coffee which she would of brought at the cafe but thought better of it. 

Relaxing on the sofa , cup of coffee and a slice of cake in hand, Rose turned on the TV and saw the news which had the artical of herself and Benedict featured.

“Is Benedict Cumberbatch and his latest girl expecting a child? How did Rose manage to get away with cheat behind her old flames back?” The news reporter spoke.

Scoffing at the TV, Rose felt like she was going to pass out, no way was she Benedict Cumberbatch's girlfriend and two she never cheated on Tom knowing the fact that Benedict and Tom were good close friends.

“Oh go fuck yourselves. Me and Benedict never had a fling and two I never cheated on Tom!” She screamed at the TV and turned it off.

Drinking the rest of her coffee in peace which she long craved after six months of working on the new Avengers film in which she played Captain Marvel and was very popular among the marvel males which made her even more anxious because she knew a few of them had more then friendship on their minds even when she was with Tom. 

“Bloody men...” She grumbled after finishing off her coffee, “Why do they have to be such a pain in the ass...” mumbling to herself until she heard a knock on the door. 

Walking up to the door, Rose sighed with anger thinking she was going to be alone for the nest few days to rest she opened the door and found Eddie standing on her porch. 

“What you want, Redmayne? I am not in the mood for you to come waltzing in to my house and tell me about how I broke Tom’s heart because I apparently slept with Benedict. When you know exactly what had happened.” She spoke, her tone was cutting and cold something Eddie had not failed to notice as he stood there looking at the brunette beauty.

“No but I have something that you will want to listen to...” Eddie replied simply, “ Can I come in or   
am I going to have to tell the neighbourhood what really happened?”


	2. Lies and Jealously

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you do not like the content of this chapter then please do not read! I know Eddie is not like this in real life but this is just a story!

After inviting him in to her home, Eddie had a look around and walked in to the living room where he made himself very comfortable on the sofa but Rose kept a very close eye on him knowing he was probably there to give her some lecture. 

“Beautiful house, I must say it is very elegant.” Eddie quipped but then saw the look on Rose’s face and saw she was angry so he laid off the quips about her house.

“Cut the bullshit Eddie. Why have you even come here? Did Tom send you to see if you can catch me and Benedict in bed together or just to see if Benedict was here or had been here?” Rose angrily spoke.

Listening to her response and finding it childish, Eddie stood up from the sofa and stood up to her by looking at her square in the eye and replied, 

“Tom is my best friend. I will not let some little whore like you hurt him like you have. Do everyone and yourself a favour and stop lying. You know, you slept with Benedict and he knows it too so both of you need to just stop the sham and admit it.” He scoffed at her then as Rose was about to hit him, Eddie grabbed her wrist and held her down on the sofa before whispering in her ear, “I knew you were pregnant with Benedict’s child because Tom found the test in the inside pocket of your jacket. Funny thing because I remember Tom saying to me that you weren’t ready to have children but you were wiling to let Benedict have the shot!” He let her go and stepped away from her before she tried to hit him again.

Getting up from the sofa and straightening herself up, Rose stormed over to Eddie with a face like thunder and grabbed hold of him by his shirt before pinning him to a wall with a hard bang, 

“Listen to me, Eddie. You know nothing of what when on between me and Tom he has only told you his side of the story.” She huffed and let him go roughly throwing him to one side. 

Eddie laughed at her and grabbed her arm and turned her to face him something Rose was fed up with.

“You can not lie about a positive pregnancy test, Rose. That child was Benedict’s not Tom’s and you fucking knew it!” Eddie smirked at her. 

Rose looked at the floor then decided to tell him before she started to cry softly but turned her head so Eddie did not see her.

“It was Tom’s, I hid the test as to surprise him for our six month anniversery. I had no where to put it at the time so my jacket was the only place I could of hid it.” Rose sniffled as she felt Eddie let go of her. 

“You..were pregnant with Tom’s child? It wasn’t Benedict’s?” Eddie frowned at her then sat back on the sofa in disbelief. 

“Yes I was, I lost the child which was the cause of our split but Tom made Benedict the scape goat and blamed him for us breaking up because of how close me and Benedict are.” Rose sniffled and sighed to herself, “I never meant to hurt him, Eddie. I still don’t know how I came to lose the child in the first place but know I would never of done it intentionally.” 

Eddie looked over at her sadly, seeing the pain in her eyes and that the lost affected her more then he realised he went over to her and hugged her softly before apologising to her.  
“I am truly sorry, for your loss and for what I have said to you. You didn’t deserve any of that and what other people are saying about you I have read the news papers and saw it on the TV but I will talk to Tom and tell him to stop making you out as the villain as well as Benedict but tell me truthfully I promise I will not tell Tom but did you sleep with Benedict?” He looked at her with a sympathetic look. 

“Its okay, Eddie no one knew about it except me and Tom but no one knew about me losing the child until Tom found me curled up on the floor bleeding and the answer to your question yes me and Benedict have slept with each other we did before he left to go to New York.” Rose told Eddie honestly and truthfully. 

Holding on to her more tightly then what he should of done, Eddie rested his head on her shoulder and breathed on to her neck before whispering in her ear, 

“I am starting to feel a little jealous, you have slept with Tom and Benedict. Why not make it all three of us? Sleep with me.” He purred and moves his hands around her waist.

Rose frowned hearing him and feeling his hands move down her body and breathed lightly not knowing what to do she gulped and before she could turn around Eddie had pinned her over the window ledge. 

“I want you….Rosie. I feel left out that Tom and Benedict have had a taste of your english rose now its my turn.” He made quick work of lowering her shorts and his trousers.

“No Eddie please don’t do this…” She tried wiggling away from him but ended up getting held down more tightly by Eddie.

“If those two can have you so can I.” He growled and aligned himself with her entrance by bending her down a little more so her hips were in line with his waist, “If it helps imanging its Benedict fucking you.” 

Rose widened her eyes as she felt herself being bent down but just she was about to kick Eddie, he pushed himself inside her hearing him moan and herself cry out, “Eddie please don’t. I don’t want you!” She sobbed as he moved himself in and out of her. 

Grabbing her hair roughly and puling her head back as forcefully as he could while he moved rougher inside her, “Yet you wanted Benedict to fuck your brains out! What will be the difference?” Eddie growled at her and smacked his hips in to her making Rose cry. 

“Benedict is a gentleman he doesn’t force himself to fuck me!” Rose cried and found the strength to elbow Eddie in the stomach and get him out of her. 

Laying on the floor groaning in pain, Eddie saw Rose pulling up her shorts and trying to run upstairs but he grabbed her ankle which made her fall on the floor face first as he climbed on top of her. 

“You little slag, yet you never pushed Benedict off you I bet you couldn’t wait for him to slip his dick in to you because you wanted it, you craved him so much.” Eddie snarled and this time ripped her shorts off her and took his trousers off. 

“Because I love Benedict! I wanted him to fuck me, he was such a gentleman!” Rose screamed then kicked Eddie between his legs, “Get out before I call the police and press charges on you!” 

Eddie smirked hearing her then pulled his trousers up, walking over to her while he did his belt up and looked at her.

“That is all I wanted to hear… Tom paid me to do this to you just to get you to confess how you felt. I am sure he will be really happy to know how you feel towards his best friend you dirty whore.” He walked out in to the hall way and let himself out.


End file.
